


名誉修复者

by Linnena



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, 克苏鲁的呼唤TRPG, 克苏鲁神话
Genre: Other, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, 无剧情肉渣
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linnena/pseuds/Linnena
Summary: 哈斯塔来警告一下天天想上羊妈的你





	名誉修复者

**名誉修复者**

作为一个色胆包天的邪教徒，你总对羊妈有跨越物种的想法，对不对？

没关系，别害羞，她老公也对你有无以名状的感情。

于是，某天夜晚，哈斯塔化身黄衣之王登门拜访，来找你聊聊英国文学。

因为这不是在跑团，所以你没被吓疯，而是拔腿就逃，毕竟你又不傻。

你还真跑出了几步去。

然而黄衣之王轻易抓住了你，把你推到地上，抬起一根触手。

你没有上帝视角，肯定想不出他要干啥，只好等死。

你最后闪过的念头是如果有得选，你想做个调查员。

其实你只是昏过去了。

这就是你的故事。

 

**...**

你被重重推倒在地，这一摔可不轻，你的身体散架似的尖叫。趁着你懵逼，黄衣之王前进一步跨坐在你身上，压制住你。

紧接着，从破破烂烂的黄袍子下伸出一条不好惹的触手，打算给你心脏开个天窗。但这根粘糊糊的东西随后改变主意，灵巧的伸进你的衬衫，让你又困惑又着急。你不可避免地想起了自己看过的一堆触手本子。

“不！！！”你强迫自己相信这个毛骨悚然的怪物只是想吸干你的鲜血，他怎么可能对一个人类感兴趣？？然而，紧贴你皮肤游移的触手却开始围绕你的胸部暧昧的打着圈圈，还绕到你后背，继续下移……

你从未这么害怕过，开始拼命挣扎，浑身散发出恐惧的气息，黄衣之王畅饮着你的恐惧与绝望，甘之若饴，你感受到他的残忍，恶毒将你笼罩。

然后，似乎厌倦了你无谓的挣扎，黄衣之王伸出死人般苍白，干枯的尖爪扼住你的脖子，慢慢绞紧。随着空气被挤出，你脸色发紫，眼睛突出，双手拼命地攥住扼喉的手臂向外拉。遗憾的是收效甚微，你的意识开始飘忽。

与此同时，又一条不知哪里冒出的触手——见鬼，他到底有多少触手——正剥除你的衣服，当它扯下你的裤子时，你扔抱着一丝幻想，幻想他打算把你掐个7成死，然后去皮吃掉。

现在，你的大脑昏昏沉沉，每个细胞都因为缺氧而大声抗议。四周的景物开始旋转、模糊，虚空出现在你的眼前，如同情人般甜美的张开双臂，你起身迎向她的怀抱……突然，脖子上的手松开了，你感到黄衣之王暂时离开了你的身体。清凉的空气急剧涌入，让你的肺部隐隐作痛。周遭一切再次变得清晰起来，你四肢无力，大口喘气，重获新生的欣喜之情持续了几秒，直到触手又向你袭来。

这次你看到了，触手从他背后涌出，灵活而强壮，缠住你的脚踝，折起你的膝盖，分开你的双腿。你被固定在地上，动弹不得，只能用眼睛疯狂的打量黄衣之王。

你看着他漫不经心的解开腰带，把长袍的衣摆拨到一边；你看着他从容的俯下身，细细品尝你的绝望；你看着他掏出性器，又大又粗，还很长；你感到濡湿的尖端抵上你干涩的入口。

现在一切意图都很明显了，你再也无法自欺欺人。你又积蓄力量开始了新一轮的反抗，扭动身体，双手胡乱抓向黄衣之王，拼命想把他推离，甚至拽下了他前襟一角。

享受了一会你的挣扎，黄衣之王伸出双手紧紧钳制住你的胳膊，展开按在地上。然后，再无任何多余，黄衣之王用力向前一挺，粗暴而直接的占有了你。

撕裂般的剧痛瞬间传遍全身，你爆发出一阵长而凄厉的尖叫，泪水从眼角涌出。你被压在肩头的腿本能的蓄力，想要踢开身上的怪物，可惜你的力气对他来说太微弱了，触手随意拉动两下，让你的双腿分的更开。一股温热沿着你的大腿流下，你闻到弥散开来的血腥味。黄衣之王从你体内稍稍退出，立刻又以更大的力道重新顶入。你能感受到内东西粗糙的角质狠狠摩擦过你柔软的内壁，撕裂你的血肉。

可你什么都做不了，除了忍受不断地、反复的穿刺。你甚至已经无力再挣扎，尖叫也逐渐减弱成低声地呜咽，音调不时因性器的深入而拔高。你的身体随着黄衣之王的侵犯以可怕的幅度上下摇摆，后背刮擦着粗粝的地面，不过在交合处传来的剧痛的主宰下，其他已经无关紧要了。

这时你才真正明白，里番里什么日久生情都是假的，只有愈加难以忍受的痛苦才是真实的。体内器官的每一次律动都让更多鲜血从甬道溢出，你能感受到血液在腿上流淌，汇聚，干涸。你绝望的闭上眼，希望一切只是一场梦，可异物的轮廓依旧清晰的可怕。你的下半身早已麻木，撕裂般的痛苦依旧一环接一环袭来，仿佛要把你的身体扯成两半。

意识到身下的人类已经无力再反抗，按住你的手松开了。你感到它们抚摸上你腰间柔软敏感的皮肤，寻找着力点。然后尖利的指甲深深嵌入皮肉，黄衣之王抬起你的胯部引向自己，让器官更深的埋入，开始了新一轮粗暴、激烈的抽插，不断冲击着你的极限。

你的身体再也无法忍受更多，可黄衣之王完全没有要结束的意思。抛开所有尊严，你开始用已经沙哑的声音求饶，你再也不敢日羊妈，或是轻视旧日支配者的荣光了，你啜泣着祈求他发发慈悲，给你一个痛快，却得不到任何回应，只有身下更大幅度的翻搅。你的眼神无助的望向他的面容，可他带着兜帽，你看不到他的表情，黄衣之王会疼吗，会笑吗，会有快感吗？在连续不停的折磨下，你甚至开始胡思乱想，如果有得选，以后我想做个调查员。

仿佛过了数个世纪之久，终于，所有痛苦逐渐减弱，黑暗开始蔓延，你的牙齿直打颤，不再是因为施暴，而是周身泛起的彻骨寒意。恍惚中，你又一次看到虚空妩媚的身影向你招手，可你连抬手回应的力气都没有了。你脸上勉强挤出一个惨淡的笑容，喃喃低语：莎布，带我走吧……

其实你只是昏过去了。

 

**...**

啊啊啊啊！你大叫一声从床上醒来，眼角还挂着泪痕。

操他妈，原来是个噩梦，吓死老子了。

天色还早，你翻个身继续睡去，丝毫没留意一片褴褛的黄布从身边滑落，飘向床下。

**Author's Note:**

> _注：标题借用罗伯特·钱伯斯《黄衣之王》中同名标题“名誉修复者”，朱振武译。  
>  文章起因是某克苏鲁神话群的几个群友一直想上羊妈("我是如何停止恐惧并爱上羊妈的")，于是帮他们脑洞了羊妈配偶找上门的故事。_


End file.
